A Journey of New Friends
by Kuragari91
Summary: Can Inuyasha defeat Naraku? Well, not with what's happening so far. What if two more characters came into the story and helped with their alchemy powers? Well, this story has action, romance, and much drama, so you can find out the outcome.
1. A New Surprise

I know this chapter is short, but this is the beginning chapter.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha!

* * *

_

****

**A Journey of New Friends: An Inuyasha Story**

****

**Chapter One: A New Surprise**

** The setting is at a fireplace that Kagome constructed. Kagome sat there, staring into the fire, thinking of their last battle with Naraku. Inuyasha had gotten hurt, but not as badly as some other times. They had come upon new enemies(this is after the second movie), and fighting new enemies was now getting harder. ****  
****"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. ****  
****"Huh?" Inuyasha answered. ****  
****"Do you ever think we'll defeat Naraku?" she asked. ****  
****"How the hell am I to know! I'm not a prophet!" Inuyasha barked. ****  
****Kagome was mad so she got up and walked off. Her emotions were like a roller coaster lately, and as she walked off, she knew Inuyasha wore a stunned face. She didn't mean to get mad, it's just that she was getting fustrated with him lately. _Why does he do that? Why must he be so rude? Shouldn't he be nice since I'm like his girlfriend? Am I?_, Kagome thought.  
She didn't notice until she cooled off that she was walking deeper into the woods, and the firelight was very dim. She then heard a sudden rustle in the bush next to her. Se stopped and paused. She also just remembered that she had left her bow at the fire. ****  
****"W-who's there?" She called out in a low voice. ****  
****Another rustle and then a girl about her age stepped out of the bush. ****  
****"I come in peace!" The girl said immediately. ****  
****Kagome clutched her heart. "Who are you?" ****  
****"Uh...first off, where am I?" the girl asked.**


	2. Fae, the Strange Girl

**Chapter 2: Fae, the Strange Girl ****  
**

"Well, you're in what I call the feudal era of Japan. Now what is your name!" Kagome demanded, still not knowing of what powers this girl had.  
"My name is Fae." The girl stated.  
"What do you mean as to being here?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, I was looking into a tunnel, when I walked into it, I appeared through that cave." Fae told, pointing at a cave nearby. "I don't mean to harm you, and I'm no danger, promise!"  
Kagome relaxed. "So you say you came through a portal?" she asked.  
Fae looked confuse," I think that's it." Kagome then noticed the girl's features.  
Fae was about her age with black hair, silver eyes, and was very pretty. But Kagome didn't think it possible of any other portals.  
"Where do you plan to g-"Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha barging through the bush with Tetsaiga unshielded. "Ahhh!" He screamed.  
"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha rammed hard into the ground. Fae couldn't help but giggle.   
Inuyasha then spoke with his head in the ground, so his words were muffled. "Why'd you do that?"  
"You had no right to attack her. She means no harm." Kagome said.  
"How was I supposed to know that! You could have been in grave danger, and still could!" Inuyasha yelled, as he strained to get up out of the crater he lied in.  
"I promise, I have no weapons!" Fae corrected him.  
Kagome held up her hands to suggest her to stop. "It won't mean anything to him. He won't listen. Don't strain yourself."  
"Humph," Inuyasha grunted, as he dusted himself off. Fae giggled yet again. Inuyasha jerked his head in her direction and glared at her. Fae looked terrified!  
"Inuyasha, stop hassling her, or I'll say sit." and once she said sit, Inuyasha slammed into the ground again. Fae found this hilarious, and bolted with laughter.  
"Ooops!" Kagome said, it would be a LONG night.


	3. More Trouble

**Chapter 3: More Trouble?**

On the way to the campsite, Inuyasha didn't say a word.  
"Why's he so grouchy?" Fae asked.  
"Humph," Inuyasha grumbled.  
"He's just always like that. I guess it's because someone must have dropped him when he was young." Kagome stated, Fae giggled.  
Inuyasha turned and glared at both girls. Kagome just shrugged.  
So when at the campsite, they came upon their friends: Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Mioga (which they were rarely happy to have around).   
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, jumping into Kagome's arms, for he thought her of a mother.  
"Hello Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and of course, Miroku." Kagome said smiling proud. Sango said hello, Kirara meowed, and Miroku walked over to Fae.   
"Who's this extravagant woman?" Miroku said, and grabbed Fae's butt (he does that A LOT!). Fae blushed as Kagome and Sango charged up to him and smacked him on the face. A red mark was left behind on each side of his face from the hitting. Mioga greeted Inuyasha by sucking his blood from Inuyasha's nose, because you see, Myoga is a flee. (Oooh, I rhymed!)"It's nice to see you again, master Inuyasha!" Mioga said, while sucking Inuyasha's blood. Inuyasha slapped Mioga, who's flat body fell to the ground. "It's nice to see you too, Mioga." Inuyasha said smiling, "How have all of you been?"  
"Well." Miroku answered for them all.  
"Who is she?" Shippo asked Kagome, Shippo was on Kagome's chest, holding on by her neck.  
"Oh, sorry! This is Fae everyone! Fae these people are my good friends; Shippo, Sango, Myoga, Kirara, and Miroku." Kagome said, showing Fae each person.  
"It's nice to meet you all." Fae said, bowing her head slightly. Everyone returned a bowing of their heads.  
"What is such a fine lady doing in this treacherous place?" Miroku asked.  
"I sort of came through a portal, as Kagome stated." Fae answered. Inuyasha, who had tended to the fire, turned around when Fae said this.  
"Another portal!" Inuyasha said, confused and surprised.  
"There's another?" Fae asked.  
"Why, yes. That's how Kagome arrives here." Sango explained.  
"You never told me that." Fae said to Kagome.  
"I didn't mean not to." Kagome stated.  
"So where do you come from?" Miroku asked.  
"New York City." Fae answered.  
Kagome gasped. "That is FAR away from my home!"  
"Where are you from?" Fae asked.  
"Japan." Kagome said.   
"Wow, you're right!" Fae said in shock, she had never thought she was to arrive at this place.  
"What's New York City like?" Shippo asked.  
"No time to talk, we must start heading off." Inuyasha ordered, putting out the fire with a bucket of water.  
"Who makes you boss?" Fae asked, she didn't like being bossed around.  
"EXCUSE ME BUT WHO JUST JOINED US!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"ME, BUT IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BOSS ME, OR ANY OF THESE PEOPLE AROUND!" Fae screamed, louder than Inuyasha, which surprised everyone.   
Inuyasha was now furious! "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Inuyasha screamed.  
"I THINK I'M MY OWN PERSON AND I CAN STICK UP FOR MYSELF, THAT'S WHO I THINK I AM!" Fae yelled, even more loudly.  
"Kagome, I don't think she should join us!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Well...she does have a point." Kagome stated.  
"NOW YOU'RE AGAINST ME! WHAT NEXT, YOU DITCH ME!" Inuyasha said, hurt.  
"NO! You know I'd never do that!" Kagome said, even more hurt from what he accused.  
Inuyasha knew she was telling the truth, so he just walked off. Kagome followed, but Fae stopped her.  
"Why follow him?" Fae asked.  
"Because he is a friend, and we need him." Kagome said. Kagome walked on and the others followed after, except Fae stood for a few moments, looking aghast. Fae followed afterward, when the group was at least a few yards ahead of her.


	4. A Little Bonding

**Chapter 4: A Little Bonding**

Everyone was as cheerful as could be, except Fae, who _could_ hold a grudge!   
"What shall we eat for dinner? How about Ramen?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
Inuyasha's face lighted up even more.   
"Yes, please!" He said happily.  
"Humph!" Fae grumbled, crossed her arms, and looked in a different direction.   
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her.  
"Is Ramen fine with everyone?" Kagome asked, she always thought of everyone before herself.  
"Sure!" Sango said happily, but she really didn't like Ramen too much.  
"Ok, then Ramen it is. Now, how long until we stop for the night?" Kagome asked.  
"I suggest we go a little further and then stop." Miroku admitted.   
"I second that!" Inuyasha said, he never liked how weak humans could be.  
"Ok. So, Fae, what do you eat at home?" Sango asked, trying to dream of better food than Ramen. "Well, we have hamburgers, hotdogs, oh, and Chinese and Japanese foods are the BEST!" Fae answered.  
"What are hamburgers?" Shippo asked.  
"Well, they're like a rice ball, but it is flat and made from cows. It's quite good with vegetables," Fae answered.  
"Sounds delightful!" Sango said, dreaming of it.  
Fae chuckled.  
"Well, enough talk about nasty food, and let's eat Ramen!" Inuyasha said, throwing his hands up in the air and attacked Kagome's backpack. Everything was on the ground until Inuyasha found the noodles in a cup. _He's so cute when he's not angry. Wait, what am I thinking!_, Fae thought.  
So Kagome and Fae heated up the Ramen while Inuyasha sat and watched impatiently, rubbing his hands together. When they were finally done, he snatched it from Kagome and ate as if he had been starving.  
"Slow down, Inuyasha! You'll choke, eating that way!" Kagome warned.  
"Don't I just wish." Fae mumbled to herself, yet thanks to Inuyasha's great demon senses, he heard her and glared at her.  
"What!" She said, and giggled.  
"I heard that!" Inuyasha said with his mouth full.  
"It's a good thing too!" Fae said and stomped her foot at him.  
"I wish you tow would stop fighting!" Shippo said.  
"Oh, shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha growled.   
"Leave the boy alone Inuyasha!" Fae ordered.  
"Hell no, especially since you said so." Inuyasha replied slickly.   
Now Fae was royally ticked off!  
"Will you shut the hell up, mutt face!" Fae yelled.  
"No! You weak, damn ugly human!" Inuyasha screamed.  
Fae urgently stood and Inuyasha did the same. They then started to scream in each others faces until Kagome finally yelled, "INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"  
Inuyasha slammed hard into the ground. Fae laughed her guts out, in a manner of speaking. Everyone also laughed as Inuyasha groaned into the ground, which made his voice muffled when he wined.  
"You made me do it!" Kagome said, folding her arms. The next morning, Fae awoke to a sharp pain in her side. Inuyasha had kicked Fae!  
"Oww!" Fae screeched.  
"Wake up you woman!" Inuyasha called.  
Fae got up holding her side.   
"You're going to pay for that!" Fae threatened.  
"Oh yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?" Inuyasha teased.  
Fae just angrily stomped off toward Kagome.  
"Oh! Good morning Fae!" Kagome greeted her with a homely smile.  
"It's not so good for me." Fae said.  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
"Oh, it's just my evil bully!" Fae said, glaring over at Inuyasha, who thankfully wasn't looking her way.  
"Just leave him be and he'll get over it in no time!" Kagome reassured her.  
Fae just nodded.  
So the group walked on the road again, until when no one expected it, Inuyasha was shocked by a barrier. He fell to the ground in pain as everyone laughed.  
"Now who's the weak one?" Fae asked, slyly.  
Inuyasha conjured a sweat drop.   
"It seems as though it's a very strong barrier." Miroku stated.  
"Wow, and _he's_ a stator of the obvious!" Fae said.  
Inuyasha stood and said, "I'll break it!"  
He unshielded the Tetsaiga and it magically turned red. He then ran and stroked the barrier to where it broke. Inside the barrier was what they had been dreaming to find for a very long time, it was Naraku's dwelling/village.  
"Whoa, this man's got some power, huh?" Fae asked, amazed at the size of the dwelling.  
"You can say that." Inuyasha said.  
So the group walked on into the village until they came into a fog of miasma!  
Everyone started coughing except Inuyasha, who hurriedly covered his nose, which was very sensitive.  
cough, cough"What is this stuff?" Fae asked, coughing even more from breathing after she spoke.  
"Don't breathe too much of it in, it could kill you! It's miasma, a very poisonous gas Naraku dwells on. Here." Inuyasha handed Fae a cloth that she tied across her face to cover her nose and mouth.  
"Thanks. I'm sorry for earlier." Fae said thoughtfully.  
"There's no time for sorries, he knows we're here!" Inuyasha said, running into the largest building in the village. Everyone ran in after him.


	5. A Condemned Fate

**Chapter 5: A Condemned Fate**

Inuyasha ran into the fairly large house to find a room with nothing but a table and a piece of wood. Everyone ran in after him. Fae walked to the table and picked up the wood. It looked like a tuning fork, yet in wood.  
"What is it?" Fae asked, examining the wood.  
"It's a puppet." Miroku explained.  
"A...puppet? But how!" Fae asked in surprise.  
"Naraku puts a spell on that and it conjures up, not himself, but a puppet of himself in a baboon-like outfit." Miroku replied.  
"Oh! That's a neat trick!" Fae said in amusement.  
"Yeah, when he's not an enemy." Inuyasha stated.  
Suddenly, the wood jumped from Fae's hands and fell on it's legs onto the floor, and it stood!  
"Oh my god!" Fae shouted. Everyone turned to the wood. The wood then revived into what Miroku spoke of.  
"You damn coward! Come out and fight!" Inuyasha yelled. The room filled with the sound of wasps.  
Out of nowhere, an eerie voice echoed through the room.  
"Now why would I want to spoil the fun like that?" The voice called.  
"Naraku, show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled in anger.  
"But I want to play!" Naraku hissed. His puppet suddenly pulled out a sword.  
"How the hell? Where were you hiding that thing? Up your ass?" Fae asked and chuckled at her own amusement.  
"Don't you wish. Now, who shall play my game in my house?" Naraku asked.  
"Pfft! If it's your house, then why not be here in person you fucking maniac!" Fae yelled.  
"Fae it is!" Naraku said, and grinned evilly. He lunged at Fae, who at the last second leapt out of his range. It was amazing how fast she moved, being human and all.  
"Nice move. Your turn." Naraku said.  
"You're going to have to try harder you mother fucker!" Fae urgently started to glow blue. With a swift move, Fae pulled a sword from thin air! She faded to her original color, yet had a strong aura around herself.  
"Holy hell!" Inuyasha gasped.  
"Why, do we have a witch in our midst?" Naraku said and laughed his maniacal, evil laugh.  
"No, but you sure as hell are in trouble!" Fae yelled and lunged at the puppet. With one swipe, Fae cut off the puppets arm that held his weapon. But once the arm hit the ground, something that seemed like huge tree roots shot out of the whole where his arm once was!  
"You have to chop off the head!" Kagome yelled from behind.  
"Easier said than done, but here it goes!" Fae screamed and yet again threw herself at the puppet. This time, the puppet shifted and grabbed her leg. The roots held her upside down, yet she still held the sword. Fae swiped at the roots two times until saying, "fuck you!" She then cut the roots from her ankle, flipped in the air, and cut off the puppet's head. She landed on the floor on one knee with her sword that landed in the ground. The sword disappeared after a minute. Fae got up as her friends rushed to her side with awed expressions.  
"How the hell did you do that!" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.  
"I don't know, but that was awesome!" Fae said, jumping up in the air.  
"You can say that again!" Miroku said.  
"But not literally!" Kagome said, in panic that she might actually say it again.  
"But I thought you were merely human?" Sango said in question.  
"I don't feel inhuman." Fae said, patting herself, just to make sure she didn't grow an extra arm or something.  
"You look and smell like a human also! Maybe she's a priestess?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"I don't think she is. I would be able to tell." Kagome said, a little jealous of Fae.  
"I don't think I am either. Maybe Naraku was right! Maybe I'm a witch?" Fae asked in a question/statement sort of way.  
"But aren't witches supposed to have green skin and warts?" Shippo asked.  
"I don't think that's true. I think those are just tales." Fae stated her opinion.  
"Well, for now that's what we shall call your powers. But, we need to find Naraku!" Inuyasha said impatiently.  
"Inuyasha! Fae needs her rest! Give her time, for she did slay that puppet." Miroku said kindly, walking up behind Fae.  
"Why thank you-"but Fae broke off in her words when her faced turned red and she twitched her eye. sweat drop She glared at Miroku and then slapped him, for he had stroked her butt.  
A red handprint appeared on Miroku's cheek.  
"Miroku!" Sango said in agony.  
Everyone shook their heads at his stupidity.  
"Sorry Fae. He does that to woman." Kagome apologized.  
Kagome and Sango glared at Miroku evilly.  
"At least he didn't ask her the question." Shippo said, shaking his head. Suddenly, a smile grew on Miroku's face. He hopped in front of Fae and took her hand.  
"Will you bear me a child?" Miroku asked. Sango banged him on the head with her Hirikotsu.   
"Never mind!" Shippo said.  
"Miroku, grow up!" Inuyasha said. Miroku grew a guilty grin as Fae looked dazzled as her eye twitched repeatedly.  
"You should put a spell on him." Kagome admitted.  
"Oh, don't I wish I knew how to." Fae grew an evil smile. Miroku hid behind Sango.   
"Sango, protect me!" Miroku begged in fear.  
"It's your own fault, monk." Sango said, everyone but Miroku laughed.


	6. Naraku's Curse and Ethan

**Chapter 6: Naraku's Curse and Ethan**

Everyone ran in after Inuyasha.  
"Wow! I like his decorating skills!" Fae said.  
"Stop being an ass and help!" Inuyasha barked.   
"Ok, ok, your doggyness." Fae stated.  
Fae looked around to find nothing special in particular, except when she found another room. She looked in the room by herself and once she stepped inside of it, the door slammed shut behind her. Fae ran to the door and found that it was locked. She heard her friends run to the other side of the door also.  
"Fae! Are you ok?" Kagome called.  
"Yeah, just get me the hell out of here!" Fae screamed. Right when Inuyasha unshielded the Tetsaiga, Naraku's voice alarmed them all.  
"Now, now Inuyasha. Don't be hasty! I just want Fae for a gift, and in return, you can have all of the jewel shards." Naraku's voice lured on.  
Everyone gasped at his offer. Inuyasha's face then turned brutal again.  
"Hell no! Give back Fae!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Yes, I agree!" Miroku concurred.  
"Shut up monk! No body asked you! But since you declined on my offer, you will have some difficulties with getting to her and with her from now on." Naraku hissed.  
"What the hell will you do to her! Fae? FAE!" Inuyasha yelled, banging on the door.  
"Inuyasha, HELP!" Fae screamed, and then there was no sign of her existence.  
"You bastard! You better not have harmed Fae!" Inuyasha yelled. He then hit the door with his Windscar, but the door did not break down!  
"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Oh no!" Sango gasped.  
"Stand back everyone!" Kagome yelled. She took out a bow and arrow and struck the door, and it still did not budge.   
"How is it supposed to be broken down?" Miroku asked.   
"The hell if we know or it would have been down by now!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Now Inuyasha, try not to panic. We just have to find a way to bust down this door." Kagome reassured.   
"But how?" Shippo asked, sounding a little panicked.   
Right then, a strange man ran into the room and shouted, "Stand back everyone!"  
"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Just do as I say!" the man shouted.  
"Hell-" he was interrupted by Kagome shouting 'SIT BOY'!  
Everyone backed up, except Inuyasha, who slammed into the ground. This guy closed his eyes, put his hands together as if he was praying, and then he held both hands at the door. Out of his hands shot fire, as hot as lava, so everyone held their arms and hands in front of their faces. The door blew up in fire and then blew up. Smoke rose as the man ran into the room. He then came running out carrying Fae, who was unconscious, bridal style.  
"Get out of here!" the man yelled. He ran out of the house and out of the building. The rest of them thought he was crazy until the building started to collapse. Everyone ran out of the village, watching it tumble into shambles. Once the man and Fae were at a safe distance, the man gently set her on the ground as the rest of the group watched the village. The man took off his shirt and placed it under Fae's head. Fae was pale with what looked like Sesshomaru's marks on her cheeks, but hers were black and crimson. Once the village collapsed, the group turned to see the man tending to Fae. Inuyasha ran to the other side of Fae and crouched by her side. He peered at her and then stared at the man as if he were a god.  
"How did you know those things?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.  
"Practiced my whole life." the man replied.  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked.  
"Not an enemy, I assure you. I am an alchemist. I help all I can, but there are some things I can't help. Your friend here has been given a horrible curse, especially since it was conjured up by Naraku." the man stated.  
Everyone looked at him in awe. Shippo ran to a creek and fetched some water. He came back and slowly poured some onto Fae's forehead. Fae awoke coughing as she sat up.   
"What...happened?" Fae asked between coughs.  
"That's what we would like to know." Sango retorted.  
"I don't remember much. I just remember being struck by some kind of purple magic." Fae answered, she rubbed her head, for she was fairly dizzy.  
"Don't think too much, it might make you-" the man warned, but thousands of thoughts ran into Fae's head and it HURT! She screamed.  
"Fae!" Inuyasha yelled, petrified.   
The man grabbed her head and cleared her mind. Fae swayed groggily and saw the man, who was very blurry. His image seemed to emerge clearer when Fae saw that she did not know the man.  
"Who are you?" Fae asked frightened.  
"I'm a friend." the man said, holding up his hands so she could see that he came in peace.  
"He saved your life Fae." Miroku explained.  
Fae stared at the man as if he were crazy.  
"Why did _you_ save _me_?" Fae asked.  
"It is my duty." the man answered.  
"Your duty?" Fae questioned.  
The man nodded and said, "I help people who need it."  
"How did you help me?" Fae asked.  
"I used my powers to break down the door that your friends here could not." the man replied. Fae looked at her friend's faces and they all nodded.   
"What powers do you have?" Fae asked.  
"Alchemy and some wizardry." the man told.  
"You have wizarding powers!" Fae asked excitedly.  
The man nodded.  
"That's brilliant, so do I, at least I think so!" Fae almost screamed she was so happy. The man neither looked surprised or knowing.  
"You will need somewhere to sleep." the man said, picking Fae up again.  
"Wait one minute! What is your name?" Fae asked.   
As the man started walking, he said, "I will only tell my name to good friends."  
"But you said you are a friend to us. So what is it?" Fae asked, looking behind him to see her friends following, Inuyasha was beside them though.  
The man looked at Fae slyly and when he looked ahead, replied, "You are very wise beyond your years. I shall only give you my first name for now, and that is Ethan."  
"Ethan huh? I like it." Fae said smiling, and even though Ethan looked ahead, he also smiled.   
Inuyasha looked at Fae as if she were nuts. Fae looked over at him and laughed.

* * *

I love reviews, so please, I beg of thee, REVIEW! 


	7. Worse Than Thought Possible

**Chapter 7: Worse Than Thought Possible ****  
**  
Fae awoke to see Inuyasha sleeping in the corner of the room with Kagome laying her head on his leg. Fae smiled at the thought of them together, a little jealous that they and Miroku and Sango were soul mates. She, Kirara, and Shippo were all out of love, at least, _for now, for her_.  
In came Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
"Fae! You're up!" Shippo shouted, leaping into her arms, not noticing that he had awakened the sleeping Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Hi everyone!" Fae said with a huge smile on her face. Miroku squatted down next to Fae and held his hand on her forehead.  
"Her fever is gone! Why, you're doing much better!" Miroku said smiling.  
"Why, thank y-" But she was cut off by feeling Miroku stroking her butt. She spun around and slapped him. Miroku just rubbed the red mark on his face and smiled. Just then, in came the man she knew as Ethan, the guy who saved her life. Fae blushed, as she saw him glance around quickly and spotted her.  
"Fae! Oh, you look much better, even though you still have the scars." He walked over to me and sat in front of me.  
"Thanks, but don't you pat my butt either!" Fae growled, but only for humor, everyone laughed, even Ethan.  
"Don't worry, I won't!" He winked at Fae in between laughs. "So, let's check out those scars." He then scooted very close to Fae, to where Fae scooted a little back. He hovered his hand over her cheek. Fae turned dark red and shoved him off of her.  
"Fae!" Kagome shouted.  
"What! He was coming on to me! I warned him!" Fae yelled.  
"No he wasn't, he was just checking you scars." Kagome answered. Fae blushed.  
"Oh! Sorry, Ethan." She grew very embarrassed. Ethan then touched the scar, but when he did, Fae shot a few yards back hardly into the wall behind her.  
"Fae!" Inuyasha screamed.  
"Oh my, it's worse than I thought!" Ethan said, bounding over to where Inuyasha was helping Fae up.  
"I'm sorry, I was just-" but Fae held up her hands for silence.  
"I know. Just, set me down Inuyasha." Fae said calmly and scarily. Inuyasha set her back against the wall to where she was sitting down. When Fae looked at Ethan again, he had disappeared. Fae felt terrible, and yet, _weird_. The next time Fae saw Ethan was when she was walking into the garden to gather herbs for a stew. Ethan was picking some mandrake root. He looked up and saw her; he peered with a stern, yet calm face.  
"Hi!" Fae happily said smiling. Her smile faded when he saw him frown.  
"I'm not here to talk. Now, go gather your herbs and later, I need you to swing by my place so I can figure out what potion to make. Bring Shippo with you." He ordered, and walked away. Fae stood with her mouth open in anger.  
_What? How dare he? And yet, it's all my fault_, Fae thought. She gathered her herbs and went to fetch Shippo, who was drawing herself and Ethan rescuing her.  
"Come Shippo, will you accompany me to Mr. Ethan's hut?" she asked, kneeling down to him.  
"Of course! But first, look!" He beamed as he showed Fae his very descriptive drawing.  
"That's remarkable! How a great artist you are!" Fae bragged, and picked Shippo up and hugged him. Afterward, they went to Ethan's hut to find him sitting beside a bubbling cauldron.  
"Hi Ethan!" Shippo said, he ran and hugged Ethan.  
"Hello there sport! How are you?" Ethan asked, in a fatherly tone.  
"Fine, thanks! What do you want me to help with today?" Shippo asked.  
Fae was stumped, and I guess it showed so on her face. Shippo explained.  
"I come here everyday to help Ethan with his potions. I measure, pick, and even concoct some!" Shippo proudly said.  
"Is that so?" Fae said, putting both hands to her hips. Her and Shippo laughed, and yet Ethan didn't.  
"Okay, sit in front of me Fae. Shippo, will you go get some horned lizards?" Shippo nodded to that and Fae did as she was told. Ethan didn't look at her once during that moment. He just sat, staring into the pot and stirred. Shippo came back and handed him a few horned lizards, the color of fuchsia, nothing Fae had ever seen before.  
"Okay, this next ingredient is difficult. I need Fresh Juniper berries. Go to the market and tell the man that Ethan said he needed it." He winked and Shippo was off. He went back to stirring. Fae started to get up when he ordered rudely, "Stay where you are."  
"To hell I will! You won't even talk to me! If we don't settle this, I don't care if I even die, I won't take anything from you!" Fae screamed. He sighed and said in a calm, normal tone.  
"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I hurt you badly, and I know you didn't know that, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alter your soul." Fae's eyes went wide in surprise; she actually thought he was mad at her.  
"Then, we're still friends?" Fae asked excitedly. Ethan chuckled and said,  
"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." But that's not what Fae had hoped he said, and yet she kept smiling and watched as he concentrated on his potion. He glanced up constantly, but didn't notice that Fae saw him.  
"So, you said you altered my soul, so that's what that was? Is that why I felt heavy and wanted to rip your throat?" Fae said, staring into the pot as Ethan looked at her in fear.  
"Don't worry, I learned to control it." Fae explained.  
"No, I'm sorry, you can't. What you controlled was only minor. What could happen could be so bad, your should would just pass away from your body." Ethan said, and then they both stared at each other in fear. In a minute, Ethan broke the silence by quietly saying,  
"But I would never let that happen to you, never." Fae felt her heart pump blood back to life.  
Was what he said true? Could it get that bad? Would she loose everything and just die? Who knows?


	8. Training

**Chapter 8: Training**

Fae had been hanging around Ethan a lot since he told her that he would never allow herself any danger. Currently, Fae had been training and meditating. Her training consisted of allowing herself to become angry, but cooling down soon afterward. Her meditating helped her stay calm as long as possible. Throughout this, Fae was starting to get worried about what Ethan had told her earlier, and yet she kept her feelings hidden. Fae had been collecting mold from the nearest pond when Ethan came up behind her.

"Hey Fae! You almost done?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Fae answered, scooping up the last part of the green sludge. Ethan crouched beside her.

"Good job! I didn't think a girl would do this kind of work." Ethan stated.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm a little different." Fae giggled.

"Just a little bit." Ethan too chuckled. Then there came the dreaded silent moment. When Fae looked away after Ethan and her stared at each other, Ethan smiled, but right before he had the chance to say anything, Shippo came running towards them.

"Ethan! Ethan! I got it! I got the powdered roots you asked for!" Shippo exclaimed. Ethan turned to see Shippo's smiling face. Shippo handed him the roots and Ethan inspected it.

"You did a phenomenal job! Both of you! Now come, we have some brewing to do." Ethan then led them back to the hut.

"Ewww! What's that smell?" Shippo held his nose. Fae too could hardly breathe, but Ethan just acted as if nothing were different.

"It's the potion, I think." Fae answered.

"Right you are. It might smell funny, but it sure does work." Ethan said.

"What does it do?" Shippo asked.

"If used correctly, it can cure almost anything, except…" Ethan trailed off.

"Except what?" Fae asked urgently.

"Except I don't know if it will help you, or make you worse." Ethan then paused from his stirring of the concoction.

"Oh boy!" Shippo sighed.

"I think we should test it out." Fae suggested.

"And what do you propose we test it on? Do you know of any creatures around with the same curse you have?" Ethan asked. Fae looked to the ground.

"No, not really." Fae replied sadly. Ethan then poured the purplish, lumpy liquid into a small cup. He walked over to Fae and sat in front of her.

"If anything happens, I will be here for you." Ethan explained.

"What do you mean, 'If anything happens'?" Inuyasha walked into the hut. He suddenly, like a reflex, shot his hand up to cover his nose. "What the hell is that smell!" He barked. He then looked over and noticed that Ethan had been sitting in front of Fae holding some sort of cup. "What are you doing? You can't test Fae like she's some sort of lab rat! She has a curse, and the only way to get rid of it is to kill Naraku!" Inuyasha protested, smacking the cup from Ethan's hands. The purple liquid splashed to the ground.

"And how do you suppose we do that? I recall that you've been trying to accomplish that FOR YEARS! How do we know she won't get worse by then?" Ethan stood up to face Inuyasha.

"It's better than killing her on the spot!" Inuyasha yelled!

"How do you know if that would have killed her?" Ethan bellowed. Inuyasha went quiet. "You see?" Ethan sat back down to serve up another cup of potion. When he turned to hand it to Fae, he turned to see nothing but an empty space. "She's gone!" Ethan said.

"You guys should grow up! You two were upsetting her!" Shippo said with crossed arms.

"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha then pounded on Shippo's head, making the small fox demon cry in pain.

"Ow, that hurt! If only Kagome were here!" Shippo whined. Inuyasha then turned to see Ethan gone as well.

"Pfft! As if he could have saved her!" Inuyasha kicked the whole cauldron of potion onto the floor and left the hut.

"No Inuyasha! Why'd you do that? We have been working on that for months now!" Shippo then ran after Inuyasha. Little did any of them know that after they had left, the potion evaporated into a cloud of glitter. Who's to say it was good or bad?

"Fae! Fae!" Fae heard Ethan calling from a long distance away. She had run off to her cave which she had originally come from. She had tried many times to go back, but she never was able to go back home. So she sat in the dark cave, silently crying to herself.

"What if they're right? What if I die before anything? What if I harm one of my friends?" Fae asked aloud. She sobbed. She shook her head to try to shake away the thoughts, but they still subsided. "I just want to go home." She whispered to herself.

"Ah, but you most certainly can go home!" A familiar, yet haunting voice called from inside the cave. Fae shot up from where she sat and stood in a fighting position. "Now, now, now. I come in peace." Out of the darkness slowly emerged the familiar puppet of Naraku.

"Naraku! You bastard! Go to hell!" Fae didn't shoot up in blue flames, but a dark red this time. She didn't pull out a sword either, but an axe. "DIE!" Fae slammed the axe toward the puppet, but it dodged her.

"Now, now! I will not play such an easy opponent. Come, fight me with Inuyasha so you al can watch him die!" Naraku flew past Fae, who soon shot after him, only to fly beside him, at his speed. "Impossible!" Naraku hissed. "There's no way a mortal can beat me!" And right as Fae saw Inuyasha about to meet up with them; she swung her axe at the puppet's head and killed it with one shot. With a shower of light, Fae fell to the ground sweating and panting. Inuyasha came running to her aid.

"Fae! What happened? Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. Fae shook her head, but fell face down in the dirt. "FAE!" Inuyasha screamed. Fae wasn't unconscious, but she did see Ethan come shortly after. Fae could only remember bits and pieces of the aftermath though.

"What happened!" Ethan yelled in horror.

"She slayed the puppet. It looked as if Naraku was…scared, and he smelled of pure horror." Inuyasha explained.

"We've got to get her back to the hut!" Ethan said, picking her up, but Fae groaned.

"Please…don't!" Fae whined in pain. She felt as if her body were now burning up.

"Fae! But we have to get you to Kaede!" Ethan said drastically.

"O…kay…" Fae slowly sat up, Ethan helping.

"Do you mind if I carry you?" Ethan asked.

"It's not like-"But Ethan held up his hand for silence. Fae smirked and nodded. So Ethan carried Fae bridal style to Kaede, which was a long journey. Inuyasha asked time and time again if he could carry Fae, but half the time Fae was asleep, or so she seemed. On the way, Ethan caught Fae awake.

"Are you okay…I mean…" Ethan stuttered. Fae seemed to giggle, but from pain, it sounded like a cough.

"My body feels like it's burning apart." Fae answered.

"Can you try to meditate like I taught you? It would keep your mind off the pain." Ethan explained. Fae nodded, but replied before closing her eyes.

"I think I may need more training than I thought." She then fell into deep meditation. How was it that a mortal like herself could almost beat Naraku? Was this a test run to show that she purposely can beat Naraku, or is he more powerful than she thinks?

* * *

Please review! I think this might be the best chapter yet, but I could be wrong! 


End file.
